


Banish Evil

by navaan



Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League Dark (Comics)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ficlet, POV Female Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Battle, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They banish a demon with some sex magic...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banish Evil

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Pron Battle prompt “John Constantine/Zatanna Zatara, magic”.
> 
> You can also read this story and comment on it on Livejournal [here](http://navaan.livejournal.com/260314.html). Feel free to friend or contact me there.
> 
> This was also posted at porn battle [here](http://pbam.dreamwidth.org/5608.html?thread=222696#cmt222696).

It's the spell that sets it off, and both of them know it is coming. Some summonings are dangerous. They have the power to consume you, mind, body, magic, everything. Magicians play with fire all the time and sometimes they dance on the edge of a volcano.

Now they have to see how to put the genie back in the bottle without being killed.

“I need you,” she tells John. He's already half naked anyway from the previous ritual, his shirt hanging open, showing off the tattoos his torso is covered with, the now glowing words of magic he has worked into his skin over the years that only show when he's bleeding power like he is now. He's rarely as exposed, as vulnerable, as when he lets the power sweep him up and lets the pull of it take him places.

It's also when he's at his most dangerous.

He nods, holding his own spell that is all between them an hellfire.

“Uoy deen,” she speaks against his skin as she kisses his chest right over his heart. She's working her magic, slowly building it up. “Rehtegot hsinab live.”

They are still inside the circle, still protected from the storm of magic and rage the demon is working around them.

“You can have my power any day, love,” he says with a lopsided grin and despite the fact that he sounds like he would in any other situation – John Constantine, jaded bastard and only interested in his own survival – is exactly why she can never just cut him out of her life completely. She kisses him on the jugular. His breath hitches, but the grin stays plastered on.

It's been a while for both of them, but the memories of how to unleash this kind of power comes easily. She kisses him on the mouth, and he traces his fingers along the brim of her white blouse, slipping fingers beneath and touching skin. She shivers, with anticipation and pleasure when his hands slip up and reach her breasts, weighing them, teasing, and she doesn't let go of his shoulders as she moves onto his lap, embracing him with her legs and arms, drawing him closer, folding his power into her magic, feeling his heat and his desire, his energy and power.

His fingers are working on freeing her from the rest of her clothes, as she keeps speaking her reverse incantations. He never stops feeding her magic, through kisses, through touches, through fingers sneaking right into her panties and touching, soft and rough and urging soft cries from her, just like he knows she likes it.

God, they know each other too well, understand each other like no other can, even when they're worldviews clash so often.

She lets herself sink onto him. He groans and whispers something in Latin, then he moves and she feels desire spread through her body, the pleasure building, magic sweeping both of them up and taking them to new heights of power. She can feel their magic, as it touches, as it becomes one, as he takes her with unrepentant lust, wild and unrestrained like his magic, and she takes, takes, and takes, urges him to give more, so she can have it all.

“Banish evil” is woven through it all, through him, his body now hers, like his magic. She isn't sure if she's drunk on power or drunk on pleasure, but it becomes too much, not enough and yet too much.

He cries out first arching painfully against her, grasping her buttocks as he drives upwards into her, finding her mouth for a punishingly hot kiss.

They come together.

Magic, clean and white, their combined essences, sweeps outwards like an explosion, bathing everything in a glaring light and her own spell ring through the room. They don't stop moving, tongues battling as they ride it out.

Awareness doesn't come back all at once, but slowly. They collapse together inside the magic circle, not pulling apart, still reluctant to let go, their magic still entwined to an intoxicating degree. “I need you too, Zee, always,” he whispers.

She pats his hair, because they both know that it's never as easy as that and with him it’s never going to be enough.

The room is just a room now, no demon assaulting them, the evil called banished back to the plane of its existence.

She should go.

But he's stroking a hand along her thigh, not moving from where he’s fallen.

His callous fingers, the hint of a beard scratching at her shoulder, the smell of stale smoke – it's all so familiar.

“We just saved the world,” she says.

“We usually do, love.” He doesn't draw away.

They both know what she's actually saying, even before she initiates another kiss: They can indulge themselves just this once. They’ve earned it.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [tumblr ](http://navaan.tumblr.com/). This fic has a post [on there](http://navaan.tumblr.com/post/141943153019/ficlet-dc-comics-banish-evil-john) in case you want to comment/review/reblog there. [My ask box](http://navaan.tumblr.com/ask) is open if you have questions.


End file.
